Core A: HAALSI's Leadership and Administration Core (LAC) provides scientific direction and organizational oversight to the entire project. Its leaders and associates are responsible for its scientific integrity from its launch through the data collection and analysis stages, to the public release of the data. The LAC, comprised of a hierarchy of two Pis, an external steering committee, executive committee, six working groups, and core administration, supports each ofthe four subprojects and three sister cores by establishing solid, responsive communication systems; effective problem-solving, technical, and methodological support; supervision and administrative management; and research dissemination. The fiscal health ofthe program project is the responsibility ofthe LAC. Finally the LAC provides effective engagement with the INDEPTH network and scientists and works to harmonize approaches with other global aging studies. The specific aims of the LAC are: 1. Provide scientific, administrative and fiscal leadership for the projects and cores. 2. Implement ongoing evaluation ofthe program project as well as the specific projects and cores using objective criteria that will assess their potential impact and the degree to which they have achieved their aims. 3. Facilitate the dissemination of data and research findings through public release. 4. Create and oversee a comprehensive and inclusive publications program. 5. Establish an external steering committee to review project progress and ensure all objectives are met. 6. Oversee all protections for human subjects and ensure adherence to all protocols. 7. Oversee the administration of the pilot project program. 8. Establish priorities and set the direction for future initiatives and long-term directions related to adult population health and health disparities in Africa building on the INDEPTH network.